


An acquired taste

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Intoxication, Is it fluff?, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Reflection, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What one pack of cigarettes can lead to? A story of many first times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An acquired taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts).



The first drag was supposed to satisfy a simple curiosity. It wasn't necessary to buy a whole pack but it served a higher purpose. Will had a lighter, yet he decided to wait until he was in the yard. There was something more, something else tickling his mind. Will needed peace and a safe environment if he was going to follow through.

It wasn't until six in the afternoon when he stood in the middle of the yard, the packet of cigarettes and the lighter in hand. Graham smiled at the thought that he had actually never tried smoking. Even with all his peers hiding in the corners of the school bathrooms, Will never had the chance to feel the smoke burn his lungs.

The yellowish shade of the fire made Will's face glow. He continued playing with the lighter for a minute before he finally opened the pack of cigarettes and took one between his fingers. Suddenly, the feather-like light item felt as if weighing a ton in his hand. It wasn't an act of going on the other side of anything; nevertheless, a mild thrill came over him and heightened the experience.

Will put the cigarette between his lips and looked in the direction of the house. The lamps were on, as he left them, but the building was empty. The solitude felt exquisite, especially after weeks spent solely with Hannibal. Graham craved a moment just for himself, even if the shortest while but devoted to his least harmful whims. The cigarette was one of them.

A chill puff of air hit his face as he lifted the lighter and the end of the cigarette changed colour. Will breathed in, sucking the nicotine deep inside his lungs. He fought the first instinct to cough and savoured the unpleasant burn in his throat and further down his respiratory system.

He exhaled, looking at the setting sun, which resembled a burning ball of iron dipping into the ocean. The two elements collided with no apparent consequences. Will took another drag and remembered every time he saw the sun drown completely in the water. It was swallowed whole only to rise the next day and then seemed to burn even brighter.

Words echoed in Graham's head as he put the cigarette to his lips. Chiyoh once told him that the night was more than just a period of time. That it was another place and that it was different from where people are during the day. The night was when life was more like a dream.  

Will moved forward and sat on the cold sand. There were so many things he missed, so many things he wished had turned differently. But not that he was right there and then. That, he would always choose over anything.

The sun carried on its tragic journey to its inevitable end. The ash from the cigarette fell down and mixed with the sand. Will's hair was ruffled by the gentle breeze. The first cigarette being finished, Will looked at the pack in his hand. He could do it again some other time, preferably with Hannibal away.

Graham sat there for a moment longer, then stood up and returned home. Lecter was already there, stirring something in a pot in the kitchen. Will didn't notice when the man's nostrils flared and a grimace appeared on Hannibal's face. Then the sour expression changed into a smug grin only to fade into a soft smile offered to Will.

“A cigarette is the perfect type of perfect pleasure. It is exquisite and it leaves one unsatisfied.”

Will smiled upon hearing the familiar words. The promised mint did nothing for his clothes to smell less like smoke but then again Will was expecting Hannibal to recognise the scent and scold or praise him.

“Was it worth it? Was the experience pleasant?” Hannibal asked and sat opposite Will by the table. Their eyes locked but Graham didn't mind the challenge and the silence between them didn't bother him. He'd keep it going for another minute before he licked his lips, tasting the reminiscents of the cigarette. It was bitter and somewhat sour.

“Has it been for you?” Will put the pack with cigarettes on the table.

“I have had my first cigarette already in Baltimore.”

“Is that so? Was it after you were introduced to Henry Wotton?” Will referred to Hannibal's previous words. Lecter extended his arm and touched gently the pack of cigarettes It wasn't a temptation that could not be stopped.

Will saw sparks in Hannibal's eyes and smiled. His hand moved towards the centre of the table, caressed Lecter's forefinger and then Will pulled on one cigarette. He put the slim item between his lips and watched Hannibal observe his every movement. The doctor took one cigarette as well and waited for Will to light his so that he could use the lighter afterwards. Graham, however, lit his cigarette and offered it to Hannibal after one long drag. Lecter lifted his eyebrow but took the fag and put it between his lips. They would share it, like they shared many other things. He took a deep breath, allowing the nicotine to surge through him and then exhaled with closed eyes. The experience resembled the one with tasting the ortolans but was far less elevated.

“Tell me about your first cigarette.” Will asked and looked around to find something that could serve as an ashtray. He spotted a small plate and placed it between them on the table.

“Will you return the courtesy?”

“There's not much to tell.”

“I don't believe that. There must have been something that triggered your decision, an impulse of sort which made you buy the cigarettes. And then you must have felt something that was more than just the nicotine pervading your organism.” Hannibal returned the fag to Will, who took it, narrowed his eyes and had another drag.

“Alright. Quid pro quo. You first.” Will handed the cigarette to Lecter.

Hannibal sucked on the cigarette and his eyes became darker. The smoke wafting from his lips had a curvy shape and created an atmosphere of mystery. Steady breathing filled the kitchen, the food on the stove forgotten. It was going to go cold in a while but it was not anything impossible to fix. Hannibal would not ever let any of his dishes ruin.

"I was fascinated by a young man who used to smoke. As I was spending a lot of time in his presence, I breathed in the smoke from his cigarettes. At first I asked him to avoid smoking near me but then I became curious and joined him. He didn't make a ceremony out of it; only gave me one cigarette and lit it. We were smoking all night then. I haven't seen him since."

"But you didn't...?"

"No. He had to move the next day."

Will nodded. He focused on the sting on his tongue and remained silent. He was waiting for the rest of the story, the yet-to-be told truth.

"Behaviourism is an extremely interesting science. One cigarette mixed with a particular feeling and you experience it with every following cigarette."

"Habits can be changed."

"Repetition is the key."

"Are you suggesting we smoke regularly now?" Will asked with a smile. The vision sounded so unrealistic he wasn't even sure he heard it.

"Nicotine is not worth getting addicted to." The words felt invalid since Hannibal was exhaling a huge puff of smoke.

"What is?"

"You." There was no hesitation. Lecter's lips curved in a smile but his eyes were expressing striking certainty, as if the answer was painfully obvious and Will's question was somewhat offensive.

"Even the most remarkable things gain on ugliness when in excess."

"Have you ever had too much of something good?" Hannibal teased and Will narrowed his eyes seductively. There was no reason why they shouldn't be honest. There was never a time Will felt like he had even had enough of something good, let alone too much. His baby with Margot could once serve as an example of a relatively good things but that quickly disappeared. Same with Abigail.

Will licked his lips and finished the cigarette. He watched as Hannibal's long thin fingers shook the fag to get rid of the ash.

"I know excess only from one side." Graham finally answered. He glanced towards the cabinets and thought of retrieving a bottle of whiskey. Hannibal put the butt on the plate and stood up. He followed Will's eyes and took out two glasses and a bottle of the amber liquid. Graham remained calm and reached for the filled glass after Hannibal had poured them a drink.

"The line between the two sides can be very thin, almost transparent."

"That's why I could see you."

"And now you're with me on the other side."

Finally, they were united; finally together on the other side of the veil. Will got under Hannibal's person suit just like he allowed Lecter under his skin.

The whiskey was gulped almost wholly in one go and Will knew he'd be hoarse the next day. Alcohol and smoke mixed fantastically however. Nevertheless, the bitter tastes had to be neutralized. Will missed the feeling of heaviness on his tongue. He considered eating something sweet to reverse the effect the cigarette had on him but the idea never turned real. Hannibal seemed to be thinking attentively about something, too, as he glanced at the pack lying on the table.

"Shall we have another or have you had enough?"

Will took a hint and rose from the chair.

"Have you ever tried tequila?"

The question threw Lecter off balance for a second but then he smiled. Despite his general indulgence in high-brow and sophistication, Hannibal knew a thing or two about seemingly ordinary if not vulgar things. "Do we have any?"

It was Will's time to offer a mischievous smirk as he opened a lower cabinet. "I sneaked out a bottle in a moment of long-forgotten recklessness."

"How did it feel?" Hannibal asked mockingly. He wasn't playing a part of the good doctor; he was only ruled by his enormous curiosity.

"Like I was a teenager whom I never got a chance to be."

Hannibal's smile was warm and full of pure affection and understanding.

Will found a bottle of tequila, which was already not full, and placed it on the table. Then, he went on to look for something else and Lecter smiled to himself because he bought limes only a day before. The last element was a salt shaker, which Will placed next to the bottle.

"I presume you know what to expect."

"With you - rarely. But I can guess where this is going." Hannibal pointed at the things on the table.

"Good."

Graham poured them shots and sliced the lime. Then, he stuck out his tongue and licked a trail from his wrist to his thumb. The salt stuck to his skin when he poured it, but only for a short moment, before he licked it, gulped a shot and nibbled the lime. The grimace on his face was one of the most unforgettable expressions Hannibal had ever seen.

Then, it was Lecter’s turn. The man’s eyes glistened when he looked directly at Will and the air felt as if heavier around them. Hannibal extended his arm and grabbed Will’s limb.

“Will you lend me a hand?” Lecter asked with a smug grin on his face. There was no more pretending, just open honesty between them. Graham chuckled and let his hand be taken and poured salt at. Then, Hannibal licked the salty grains, looking straight into Will’s eyes. The shot was next and when the man glanced for the slice of lime, he couldn’t find it.

Will smiled widely and Lecter spotted the lime in his mouth. He was considering being a perfect gentleman and slicing another piece of lime but the temptation was there, too strong to resist. Will was willingly teasing him into a kiss, which happened only a second later.

Their salty and sour lips met in a silent, slightly desperate touch and Hannibal tried to swallow the lime. They both laughed at the awkwardness and their intoxication but it was more than just the alcohol and the smoke. It was the tension and the desire curling up snugly around them for years and waiting to be released.

A soft sound escaped Hannibal’s mouth and he touched gently Will’s scarred cheek.

“A magician’s secret – smoke and mirrors.”


End file.
